


THE ANIMAL SPIRIT SERIES; NESTING

by WonderWritter



Series: The Animal Spirit Series. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety, Dick needs love, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason is a Dork, Jason is confused, Learning Disabilities, Love at First Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jason, Wing Kink
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWritter/pseuds/WonderWritter
Summary: Jason sentía desde un buen rato que las cosas en su hogar no andaban bien, el lugar era el apartamento de sus sueños pero no podía evitar darse cuenta que cosas extrañas ocurrían ahí. ¿Fantasmas? ¿Ladrones? eso era lo que Jason pensaba hasta que comenzó a encontrar como huellas enormes plumas en distintos puntos de su casa, ¿Que clase de criatura podría encontrar? ¿Estará seguro de poder manejarlo?Universo alternativo donde Jason es un cabrón, solo que no TAN cabrón.





	THE ANIMAL SPIRIT SERIES; NESTING

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto como una idea express y loca que se me vino a la mente en un momento al azar, la historia tendrá segunda parte y pueeeede que una tercera, dependiendo de si les gustó el fic o les pareció interesante.
> 
> Sus opiniones son bienvenidas, háganmelas saber :)

**Comenzado el 26/04/2019**

 

 

JASON TODD NO ERA ESTÚPIDO. Sabía cuándo algo andaba mal.

Después de haber salido de aquella horrible madriguera que llamaba apartamento y se había mudado a uno mucho más decente y acogedor se había hecho el tiempo para organizar bien el espacio que usaría para vivir quién sabe cuánto más. Estaba cómodamente acomodado en el centro de la ciudad, donde los edificios eran altos y había señal de internet suficientemente buena para estar entretenido en cualquier momento del día.

Apartamento de soltero y lo que fuera, pero si algo había aprendido de su buen amigo y mayordomo de la familia, Alfred, era que la organización le haría ahorrar tiempo en las mañanas y le brindaría un mejor uso de su espacio, se acostumbró a saber que cada cosa tenía su lugar.

Los primeros días todo estaba bien, la gente en Gotham ni sus ciudades hermanas eran conocidas por ser cálidas con los vecinos, pero Jason se sentía bien con que estos le dieran su espacio y no hicieran mucho ruido, por lo general no se metían con él y la mayoría eran adultos mayores y que trabajaban bastantes horas a la semana, así que no tenía problemas para dormir y agradecía al cielo no tener fiestas de universitarios para interrumpir su sueño, todo estaba tranquilo en su mayoría del tiempo. Así que cuando comenzó a notar que las cosas desaparecían o cambiaban de lugar se le hizo sumamente raro que hubiera alguien de su edificio irrumpiendo en su casa.

Comenzó todo con camisetas, Jason usualmente iba a la lavandería que estaba en la segunda planta del edificio, llegaba con la cesta de ropa limpia y la dejaba ahí para acomodarla cuando terminara los otros quehaceres de la casa. Lo notó por primera vez cuando su camiseta roja favorita, (Regalo de cumpleaños de su amigo Roy) desapareció de repente, Jason por supuesto no notó el extravío hasta que la necesitó, también camisas blancas que usaba para ir a su trabajo… Jason no podía explicarlo, ¿será que habría un ladón hijo de perra lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse a su departamento? Jason pensaba que no, pero con lo frecuente que se estaba volviendo la situación pasado definitivamente lo ponía en duda.

 

-¡Te digo que alguien está metiéndose al apartamento! –Jason gesticuló ansiosamente mientras susurraba exaltado. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que su paranoia empezó, y ahora estaba seguro que si lo mencionaba en voz alta, el intruso que se metía seguramente lo iba a escuchar.

 

-Yo veo el puto apartamento tal y como estaba la última vez que vine, además si no estás a gusto ¿por qué no llamas a la policía?

 

-Ya lo hice, el imbécil que vino a ver no encontró nada, dijo que no estaban forzadas las cerraduras, aun así pude ver la noche siguiente que mi camiseta azul marina se había esfumado.

 

-¿Y no hay posibilidad de que la dejaras en casa de una chica o algo así?

 

-¿Crees que solo me acuesto con chicas para luego ir por las calles sin camiseta o que, idiota?

 

-Bueno, no sé qué decirte, si los policías dicen que nada entró a tu casa no creo que hayan hecho un túnel para entrar sin que se enteren… sobre todo porque vives en el treceavo puto piso del edificio.

 

-Los policías que mierda van a saber sobre cómo donde guardo mis cosas… Soy perfectamente consciente de donde acaba mi ropa sucia.

 

-Entonces pon cámaras escondidas mientras duermes para saber si algún cabrón se mete a robar. –Su amigo Roy había propuesto despreocupadamente mientras se mal sentaba en su sillón y tomaba cerveza hurtada de su nevera. –Si es que tienes un visitante en tu casa, que no creo… podrás saber exactamente qué pasa, quizás sea un demonio quién mueve tus cosas por la noche, como en Activity Paranormal.

 

-Por milésima vez Roy, el departamento no está embrujado. –Jason rodó los ojos.

 

-Entonces tal vez el descuidado eres tú, ¿llegas ebrio a tu casa tal vez?

 

-Te digo que no, noto que cada vez compro cada vez más camisas, las uso una maldita vez, y cuando quiero volver a usarlas desaparecen.

 

-¿Solo tus camisetas?

 

-No… también otras cosas… un par de bufandas también…

 

-Claro, así que dices que alguien misteriosamente entra a horas de la madrugada a tu casa, sin dejar ninguna huella ni hacer ningún sonido, se lleva únicamente tus horrendas camisetas y tus bufandas pudiéndose llevar tu x-Box, tu televisión o tu microondas. –Roy bufó burlesco mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza. –Sí, de veras que te topaste con todo un genio del mal, Jay.

 

-Ah, vete al infierno.

 

-Yo digo que más bien te estaban haciendo un favor.

 

Jason no quiso insistir más en el tema, era obvio que su amigo no creía lo que estaba diciendo, así que él haría investigaciones por su cuenta, siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que su amigo se quedó botado en si sillón, Jason tomó una de sus mantas y arropó al peli rojo con ella, apagó la luz de la sala y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

 

Esa noche no soñó nada, Jason solo sabe que durmió como un bebé toda la noche.

 

Cuando despertó Roy ya no se encontraba en su sala, había una nota pegada a la lámpara donde había dormido el peli rojo que decía _“Kori llamó, está en la ciudad Jay, te veré en unos días. PD: Gracias por las cervezas.”_ es decir, su único amigo en todo Blüdheaven lo había mandado a la mierda por una chica, se asomó y ni siquiera estaba la manta que había usado para cubrirlo, el idiota debió irse con ella con todas las prisas.

 

Y bueno, no había mucho que hacer en su casa los sábados por la mañana, su turno en el bar donde trabajaba comenzaba hasta las 4:30, así que tendría algo de tiempo para él antes de ser maltratado por Artemisa. Encendió el televisor para tener algo que escuchar mientras preparaba algo para el desayuno, cocinar mientras escuchaba la tele de fondo siempre lo relajaba, volteó a su ante sala y vio que Roy había desacomodado su colección de libros de Jane Austen (Que diga, de Stephen King) y decidió que haría limpieza profunda antes de tirarse a la sala a holgazanear el resto de sus horas libres.

 

Y bueno, no es como si Jason no conociera su propio apartamento, sabía que la puerta principal tenía un pequeño problema y había que empujarla fuerte para que abriera, sabía que los estantes que estaban al lado de su ventana tenían que ser sacudidos periódicamente porque si no se llenaban de polvo, además de cuanto peso podían en realidad sostener para que la madera no crujiera, Jason acomodó sus libros uno por uno, su colección de juegos y DVD’s, y sacudió por detrás de las cortinas del ventanal, lo que encontró le causó gran curiosidad.

 

-Oh, Wow… -Jason desplegó las cortinas y tomó con sus manos una pluma negra, no era una pluma común, era la pluma de un ave bastante grande, la pluma abarcaba el largo del inicio de su muñeca hasta su antebrazo, la colocó frente a la luz y se dio cuenta que no era tan negra como parecía, a contra luz se veía claramente como tenía destellos de un azul turquesa casi eléctrico, la colocó sobre el buró y siguió buscando entre sus libros, notando que habían otras plumas entre las páginas, “¿ _Qué carajos_ ” las plumas definitivamente eran de un ave, pero la cosa es que eran gigantescas, además, Jason raramente dejaba el ventanal abierto, disfrutaba las vistas pero él solo salía algunas noches para fumar, luego entraba y cerraba a ventana para que el frio viento no penetrara el lugar, ¿Cómo carajos entró un ave tan grande a su hogar sin que se diera cuenta? -¿¡Qué mierda!?... bueno, al menos cagó aquí dentro…

 

A menos que esa gran ave todavía estuviera dentro.

 

Jason revisó cada habitación de su departamento y no encontró nada, en el ducto de ventilación, buscó algún escondite secreto y nada, lo que si encontró fueron más plumas negras debajo de su cama, un par de estas bajo su almohada, e incluso unas cuantas debajo del lavabo, el asunto comenzó a angustiar a Jason y la paranoia continuó.

 

-No es posible que un pájaro esté aquí… Jay, ya habría hecho ruido, o habría volado lejos… algo. –Jason trató de convencerse mientras descartaba todos los lugares en los que esta supuesta ave podría estar, había estado toda la noche anterior con Roy y estaba seguro de que ninguna de esas plumas estaba ahí. -¿Quizás me estén haciendo brujería…?

 

Su teléfono sonó entonces, era un mensaje de Whatsapp.

 

- _“Jay, necesito que hagas doble turno el día de hoy, reservaron para un cumpleaños la primera jornada y necesitamos meseros, ¿puedes?”_   -Artemisa le había escrito, Jason miró el mensaje y luego el departamento, bueno estaba ahí en ese momento y no estaba pasando nada raro… no habría nada de malo si se ausentaba más tiempo ¿no? Además, necesitaba el dinero.

 

-“ _De acuerdo, me meteré a bañar y llego en 30_.” –Jason se rindió entonces, sea lo que sea podría buscar al ave después y llamar a protección animal cuando regresara, ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con aquello después.

 

Salió del baño y utilizó la última camisa blanca que le quedaba, demonios, no sabía si aquella ave tendría que ver con la desaparición de todas sus cosas pero lo fuera o no, Jason necesitaría dinero para comprar más ropa porque no podía salir a la calle en bóxers, y sus opciones de vestimenta eran cada día más escazas.

 

Tomó un paquete de galletas de avena y una botella con agua del refrigerador y sin mirar atrás dejó el apartamento para subirse a su motocicleta y llegar al restaurante antes de que Artemisa lo reprendiera por tardarse más de lo acordado, lidiaría con las cosas en su casa con más calma luego.

 

“*”

“*”

“*”

 

LA JORNADA había sido más dura de lo que creyó, la fiesta estaba asquerosamente llena de mocosos ¿A qué madre se le ocurría dar a luz a su hijo el jodido día de todos los niños?, pensó, el único día en el que un niño puede sentirse especial es en su cumpleaños y este pobre diablillo tenía que compartir su día con toda una parvada de pequeños buitres que devoraban comida como si no hubiera mañana y tiraban el refresco en el piso solo para que Jason tuviera que ir a limpiarlo.

 

Había hecho el primer turno atendiendo a las mini bestias y a las bestias mayores, o sea a sus padres, y después de esta limpiar para dar paso a la segunda jornada, donde tenía que atender ya no a niños, sino a horribles personas que no se deciden entre una hamburguesa o boneless, que eran los dos únicos putos platillos que la gente realmente compraba en ese restaurante y aun así tardaban años en elegir, Jason estaba harto, subió por el ascensor y se arrastró lo más miserablemente hacia la puerta de su departamento, su dulce y silencioso departamento, donde encontraría calma al fin y podría darse un merecido baño para quitarse los gérmenes de esos asquerosos niños y la salsa búfalo de su camisa.

 

Pero vamos, estábamos hablando de la vida de Jason Todd, y como dios adoraba meterse con él y su paciencia, era obvio que no obtendría lo que quería, ni siquiera después de partirse la espalda trabajando todo el sábado.

 

Estaba a centímetros de abrir el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó un ruido desde dentro del departamento. ¿Qué carajos?

 

Acercó su oreja a la puerta para ver que era el sonido del otro lado, se escuchó un pequeño crujido y luego nada, ahí es cuando el cansancio se evaporó y recordó entonces el problema que había dejado antes de salir al trabajo.

 

Alguien había entrado a su apartamento.

 

La única persona que podría entrar a su apartamento sin su conocimiento era Roy, quién tenía una llave extra por si acaso, y él no podía ser, seguramente en estos momentos estaría lamiendo el suelo que Kori pisaba, su padre ni siquiera vivía en la misma cuidad y nunca se pararía en su apartamento sin avisar, tampoco sus hermanos, Tim preferiría llegar directamente a su trabajo y esperar su salida para irse con él y Damian muy seguramente se tomaría la molestia de visitarlo y mucho menos irrumpir al departamento si este no estaba.

 

Así que con todas las posibilidades descartadas, no le quedaba otra hipótesis que el allanamiento.

 

Abrió con sigilo y entró tan rápido como la abrió, la luz de la sala estaba apagada, la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación pero nada raro, suponía, se quitó las botas y caminó con sigilo hacia el bote donde tenía artículos deportivos, ¿La raqueta o el bat? La respuesta era obvia. Tomó el bat de aluminio mientras se preparaba para lo inesperado, caminó sigilosamente hacia la cocina, encendió las luces y nada, aprovechó para checar las puertas laterales y no encontró nada extraño otra vez, ya no había ruido, regresó una vez más y al volver a la antesala se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta.

 

La puta ventana del departamento estaba abierta, cuando él la dejaba cerrada al salir.

 

¿Cómo y por qué un cabrón habría de escalar 13 malditos pisos para abrir una ventana al azar y robar en un apartamento? Ahora si estaba seguro, un cabrón saldría llorando de ahí.

 

Caminó y revisó el cuarto de huéspedes, nada. Revisó los cajones y se dio cuenta que las cosas de valor seguían donde pertenecían, en la sala también estaba su televisor y sus electrodomésticos, así que no se habían robado nada todavía, ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando entonces? Caminó a lo largo del pasillo y vio la puerta de su cuarto abierta, sin embargo había nula actividad, iba a seguir de largo cuando pasó y vio de reojo lo que era su habitación, dio un paso atrás para volver su vista y ver lo que estaba pasando. Ahora sí que Jason lo había visto todo.

 

El cuarto estaba totalmente destruido, los libros estaban fuera de sus estantes y los artículos de baño estaban tirados por doquier, Jason miró la escena con pánico mientras sus ojos se abrían ante lo surreal de la situación, su cama estaba totalmente deshecha, los cajones de su ropa estaban vacíos, y sobre su cama, la vio.

 

La enorme ave estaba hecha una rosca en la cama de Jason, sus alas eran enormes y resguardaban el resto del cuerpo impidiendo su visión, Jason retrocedió lentamente mientras miraba asombrado como las plumas subían y bajaban lentamente al compás de su respiración, estaba dormida… Avanzó lentamente mientras sujetaba con más fuera su bat, nunca había visto un animal así, enorme, majestuoso e inusual, las dos alas abarcaban demasiado espacio, como si fuera más o menos del tamaño de Jason, estaba rodeado por las prendas de éste… Eso era, ¿El ave había hecho un nido con su ropa? Estaba todo ahí, incluso la manta cln la que había arropado a Roy la noche anterior.

 

-Woow… -Exclamó, y entonces el ave despertó.

 

-Wow… ¡Woow! –Jason retrocedió cuando vio un par de hombros desnudos, hombros desnudos humanos, Jay logró ver piel blanca por debajo del plumaje, el ave se elevó y estiró sus plumas flexionándolas y luego abriéndolas otra vez, dejando a Jason ver el resto del cuerpo de la criatura.

 

Jason gritó, no tenía nada más que hacer en esta situación, había un enorme chico con alas de pájaro en su espalda, sus manos tenían un aspecto como de águila también, tenía cinco dedos, podía distinguir la mano humana, excepto que para la mitad de sus dedos comenzaban unas filosas garras de color negro, y ligera piel de gallina subía por sus muñecas, le daban un aspecto intimidante, pero no se veían grotescas, la persona estaba ahora sentada en su cama como un gato al asecho, lo miraba con ojos negros perpetuos, completamente, y en la punta de su nariz había un nacimiento de pequeñas plumas, que cubrían la parte de los ojos como un antifaz, sus labios por otro lado eran humanos, igual que su pecho, excepto por un rastro de plumas azul eléctrico que formaban una flecha hacia abajo en el área del pecho y subían hasta cruzar por encima de sus hombros, el patrón azul subía hasta debajo de las alas del joven y luego se perdían para completar la transición.

 

Las plumas que había encontrado horas antes eran idénticas a las del chico ave, no había duda de eso, habían muchas tiradas alrededor de la cama igual, la criatura estaba inmóvil en su sitio, al igual que Jason, ¿Qué carajos seguía ahora?

 

El chico pájaro se elevó de su sitio para colocar sus manos-garras en el piso, se contorsionó de tal manera que parecía una especie de espectro bajar de la cama y colocarse en una posición de perro herido, el chico no llevaba camisa, pero descubrió que llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, SUS pantalones negros. Jay se agachó lentamente para palpar con su mano dónde había caído el bat de béisbol, lo que sea que fuera esa cosa no era buena idea dejarle acercar sin estar preparado, los ojos negros del chico ave recorrieron con la mirada a Jason, se acercó lentamente y se irguió lentamente hasta quedar a su altura, ahora Jason podía apreciar que era el cuerpo de un chico como de su edad, tenía rasgos caucásicos, y era delgado, no como para estar al borde de la desnutrición, pero era fibroso, tal vez un poco más que Tim, -definitivamente tenía más músculos que Tim- y más alto… aun sabiendo que no era más grande con Jason este no podía evitar sentir miedo, nunca en la vida había visto una criatura igual, de hecho, nunca imaginó si quiera encontrar algo parecido en algún libro de fantasía o película, y aun así aquí, estaba, viendo a Jason como si él fuera quién tuviera que estar sorprendido por su apariencia y no él, sus alas se entendieron y Jason tomó el valor entonces para tomar el bat y prepararse para atacar, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo el chico ave envolvió dichas alas en su cuerpo y se acercó peligrosamente a él, lo estaba olfateando.

 

Jason sujetó el bat, con fuerza mientras la piel se le ponía de gallina, estaba seguro que el ave había reconocido su aroma, después de todo, estaba acostado en su cama, usando su ropa, hizo un jodido nido con su ropa, mejor dicho, y parecía que no era para nada hostil, más bien estaba calmado, escuchaba una pequeña respiración en su hombro, la cabeza del ave se movía lentamente mientras analizaba su ropa, hizo un gesto de desagrado al acercar su rostro a su uniforme del restaurant, levantó una de sus alas y con un arrebato destrozó todos y cada uno de los botones de la camisa, quitándole de encima la prenda, sin embargo Jason salió sin ningún rasguño de tal acción.

 

Jason tiró el bat de la impresión y atinó a checar su piel para ver si no había rasgado algo en el proceso -¡Oye! Que mierda, ¡Hey! –La criatura acercó a Jason con sus alas y lo resguardó dentro de esas, su corazón botaba a más no poder, la criatura estaba tan cómodamente posicionada contra él que era casi graciosa la reacción del humano, ¿y ahora qué? El chico ave se inclinó y se pegó a su cuello aspirando su aroma, Jay se dio cuenta entonces que la criatura no era hostil, al menos una puta buena noticia de todo eso, pero ¿y luego? ¿A quién debía llamar? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Necesitaba un doctor o algo? ¿Quizás un vet? Se dio cuenta que el chico ave (tenía que hacer algo con el cómo iba a decirle) estaba calmado y se resguardaba entre su cuerpo, lo estaba abrazando, ¿Qué mierda? Jay intentó romper el abrazo pero solo consiguió que el chico lo tomara con sus zarpas y lo guiara hasta la cama, hasta el nido hecho de su ropa, Jay se dejó hacer con sigilo, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y dejaba entrar el aire helado de la noche, analizó a la criatura, esta obviamente quería que entrara en el nido con él, ¿Qué pretendía?

 

-No entraré ahí. Ni muerto… ¡Gah! –La criatura ni siquiera le preguntó, jaló su cuerpo sin pesar mientras hacía un hueco para él en el nido de ropa, a Jason le daba ansiedad nada más verla toda hecha bolas, aquella ave se refugió en su cuerpo y comenzó a frotar su cara contra su pecho, terminando de hacer a un lado la camiseta que todavía estaba manchada de salsa de alitas. –Está bien, está bien… aquí me tienes, maldición… ¿Y Ahora? Me darás a comer gusanos de tu boca ¿o qué? –Jason realmente esperaba que no fuera así.

 

Pero afortunadamente el ave no respondió.

 

Jason trató de hablarle por un buen rato pero la criatura nunca le contestó, así que, esta se veía como humano pero no podía entenderle, o tal vez lo hacía pero no tenía ningún interés en contestarle, parecía solo disfrutar de su compañía y eso no podía perturbar más al humano, su cuerpo le dolía por todas las horas de esfuerzo trabajando en el restaurante, su casa estaba destrozada y cubierta de plumas negras y su cama estaba siendo invadida por una criatura que no tenía idea de que existiera, una hora antes no hubiera dudado en sacar la pistola que guardaba en la gaveta de la cocina, pero ahora, lo dudaba, dudaba que la criatura tuviera malas intenciones, es decir, solo estaba ahí en su cama acurrucándose, el por qué en su apartamento y por qué con él era todo un enigma, pero estaba seguro que no le haría daño alguno, pero de todos modos, Jason quería terminar con la situación.

 

-Ok… ya me tienes en donde quieres… Ahora tienes que responder a lo que te diga… ¿Tienes nombre? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí?

 

Pero la criatura no contestaba.

 

 -Hey, escucha.

 

Y sorprendentemente, la criatura entendió. Levantó la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a separar su cabeza del cuerpo ajeno, el cuerpo de Jason estaba atento a los movimientos del otro, cuidadoso de que sus zarpas no hicieran algún daño a su piel.

 

-Necesito que me digas que hacer… ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres un doctor? No sé si eres humano, pero estoy seguro que algo podemos hacer…

 

-No. –Fue lo único que dijo.

 

Jason lo miró sorprendido, al fin había hablado. –Así que puedes entenderme… ¿Tienes nombre? ¿Qué eres tú?

 

Pero el otro se rehusaba a contestar -No…

 

Tres fuertes golpes de la puerta principal sonaron. -¡Jason! ¿Estás ahí? ábreme, traje pizza.

 

Tim.

 

La criatura esponjó sus alas amenazado, el ruido fue tan inoportuno y el chico pájaro salió de un salto de la cama tirando a Jason en el proceso, Tim seguía insistiendo en la puerta ignorante de que había un jodidisimo hombre pájaro en su cuarto, y que había estado captivo bajo sus alas minutos antes, la criatura corrió rápidamente asustado de lo que pudiera haber del otro lado de la puerta y saltó rápidamente por el ventanal.

 

-¡NO! –Jason estaba aterrado, corrió rápidamente tropezando con las prendas que habían quedado tiradas, el cuarto era un caos y un chico literal había salido volando de su ventana, miró abajo y no había rastros de un cuerpo muerto en la calle del edificio, así que no había estado soñado la última media hora, un hombre con alas de ave literalmente había estado en su apartamento… y había salido volando lejos al escuchar el insistente llamado de su hermano menor. Su hermano, ¡Tim!

 

Jason corrió a la entrada para atender al llamado, Tim ni siquiera se inmutó, pasó como Pedro por su casa hacia el apartamento mientras dejaba las dos cajas de pizza en la mesa de café, Jason vio que la casa seguía hecha un desastre… osea que no estaba alucinando.

 

-Al fin abres. Perdón por venir sin avisar. Llegué hace un par de horas porque Bruce quería que viniera a una cena aquí en Blüdheaven para WE y se me ocurrió pasar por aquí… -Tim observó desinteresado el apartamento, luego, observador como era volteó a ver a Jay que todavía no encontraba las palabras para explicarle. –Este departamento es mucho mejor que el que tenías, deberías apreciarlo lo suficiente y limpiarlo un poco. –Caminó por los alrededores observó el librero con todo desacomodado y entonces fue cuando volteó a ver el rostro pálido de Jason viéndolo fijamente. –Jason. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Jay?

 

Jason no supo que decirle… estaba aún pálido y con la expresión más confundida que podría tener. Tim entonces se alteró y se acercó a ayudarlo, se sentó junto a él en el sofá y escuchó las simples palabras de su hermano. -…Yo… Creo que tengo un ave.

 

 

**Terminado el 2/05/2019**

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que nacieron el 30 de abril en México, lo siento por ustedes, mi hermana nació ese día y tiene recuerdos agridulces de sus cumpleaños jajaa, ella dice que es como nacer en navidad, pero bueno, ¿Que les pareció? usualmente pensé que como sería "Animal Spirit Series" me dedicaría a hacer Omegaverses pero creo que este tema les sienta mucho mejor a los Robins, ya se me ocurrirá un buen tema animal para Tim y Conner y tengo algo más o menos pensado para Jon y Damian, si quieren leer mi otro trabajo tengo un fic que es Superbat, por cierto si quieren que continúe con ese pueden hacermelo saber también.
> 
> Para los que siguen Fire, Ashes, and Fire again a partir de ahora me propondré terminar el capítulo para que lo tengan lo antes posible, espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos pronto :D


End file.
